Correspondido
by Boa Katsuki
Summary: Inui ha aceptado estar enamorado de Ryuuichi, el siguiente paso es juntar el valor para confesar sus sentimientos. [Inui Hiroyuki x Kashima Ryuuichi]


Nombre del one-shot: Correspondido

Fandom: Gakuen Babysitters

Pareja: Inui Hiroyuki x Kashima Ryuuichi

Advertencia: Spoilers del manga.

* * *

Se sentía frustrado, en las noches le costaba conciliar el sueño y cada día se lo pasaba pensando en él. Inui Hiroyuki sabía que lo que estaba sintiendo por aquel chico no era cualquier cosa, y aunque ya había descubierto que no era una chica, él cada vez se apoderaba más de su mente.

—¡Ya basta!, ¡esto no puede ser verdad! —exclamó dando vueltas sobre su cama y pegándose en la cabeza con la almohada.

—¡Hermano, cállate! —escuchó a su hermana Mika gritarle desde la habitación de al lado.

Inui se quedó quieto sobre su cama, cubriendo su cara con la almohada, la imagen de Ryuuichi vino a su mente y finalmente suspiró.

—Me gusta ese chico —susurró.

Su rostro se puso completamente rojo, se sacó la almohada de la cara y miró al techo con frustración.

—No tiene caso seguir negándolo —dijo para sí mismo y se sentó sobre su cama, dejándose llevar por su resignación.

Llegó un nuevo día, el cual transcurrió normal como siempre.

Ryuuichi y Kotarou estaban en la guardería, acompañados de Usaida, Kamitani y los demás niños.

Los niños estaban pegados a una ventana, mirando hacia el patio.

—¿Deberíamos sacarlo a dar un paseo por la escuela? —comentó Usaida, mirando a los adolescentes.

Ryuuichi miró hacia los niños, y luego suspiró, asintiendo con su cabeza.

—Sí, creo que es lo mejor —respondió.

Era un día cálido, y los niños tenían muchas ganas de jugar afuera, aprovechando que estaban los tres cuidadores reunidos, era una buena idea sacarlos.

De esa manera, los niños comenzaron a jugar al pillarse en el patio de la escuela, mientras eran supervisados por Usaida, Ryuuichi y Kamitani.

En un momento de descuido, Kotarou se desvió y llegó a un lugar desconocido de la escuela. Se paralizó al darse cuenta que se había equivocado de camino.

Inui caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela, completamente frustrado, se había quedado más tiempo en la escuela, terminando una tarea que no había podido hacer por estar pensando en Ryuuichi.

Ya había entregado la tarea a su profesor, e iba camino a su salón de clases a buscar sus cosas para marcharse, cuando por la ventana vio a una pequeña persona que tenía un rostro completamente traumado.

«Ese niño», pensó con sorpresa.

Se acercó a la ventana para verlo mejor, suspiró frustrado al confirmar que sí se trataba de Kotarou.

—No es la primera vez que te alejas de tu hermano —murmuró.

Kotarou dejó su estado de shock para comenzar a mirar de un lado a otro, tratando de pensar por cual camino podría regresar donde los demás, cuando de repente, su héroe llegó a su rescate.

—¡Mas-cha! —exclamó emocionado.

Inui, quien se había tapado el rostro con una bolsa de papel, llegó para ayudarlo.

—Ven conmigo, te llevaré donde tu hermano.

—¡Ugh! —sonrió con alegría.

Inui no pudo evitar sentir ternura con aquel niño.

Ryuuichi ya había notado la desaparición de Kotarou, y desesperado lo buscaba junto a los demás.

«Soy un mal hermano, siempre te pierdo de vista, perdóname Kotarou», pensó.

—¡Hermano! —escuchó la voz de Kotarou llamarlo.

Ryuuichi miró en dirección a la voz, donde se encontró con su hermanito en brazos de aquel hombre raro enmascarado, quien ya lo había ayudado en ocasiones anteriores.

—Mas-cha trajo a Kota —contó el niño, emocionado.

Ryuuichi los miró sorprendido, el héroe se acercó a él y le entregó a su hermano.

—Gracias —dijo Kotarou con una sonrisa.

«Eres tan lindo, no como tu hermano que no es tan tierno como aparenta», pensó Inui.

Rápidamente, ante el shock de Ryuuichi, Inui decidió marcharse.

—¡Espera! —exclamó Ryuuichi y con Kotarou en brazos, corrió tras él.

«¿Qué quiere?», pensó Inui, asustado.

—Muchas gracias por ayudar siempre a Kotarou.

Inui detuvo el paso, asintió rápidamente con su cabeza, nervioso por poder ser descubierto.

Ryuuichi sonrió agradecido, provocando un gran sonrojo en Inui, quien decidió escapar e irse lo más lejos posible.

Kotarou puso una expresión triste al verlo marcharse tan rápido, mientras que Ryuuichi quedó admirado y pensativo por aquel héroe.

Inui llegó a otro lugar de la escuela, donde se tiró al piso, sintiéndose desesperado y muy avergonzado.

—Es muy tierno cuando quiere —murmuró.

De vuelta a la guardería, Ryuuichi le pidió disculpas a Kotarou por haberlo perdido de vista, y le contó a los demás lo que había pasado.

—Es muy misterioso ese héroe —comentó Usaida.

—Sí, me gustaría conocer su verdadera identidad —comentó Ryuuichi.

—Si la conocieras, él ya no podría seguir siendo un héroe —opinó Kamitani.

—A excepción que fueras alguien especial para él y guardaras el secreto —comentó Usaida, mirando burlesco a Ryuuichi.

—¿Eh?, ¿qué quieres decir? —contestó.

—Ay, Ryuu, eres tan inocente —comentó con una risita.

Kamitani suspiró frustrado, llevando su mano a su frente, Ryuuichi los miró confundido.

La tarde llegó y todos se fueron a sus respectivos hogares.

En la habitación de los hermano Kashima, mientras Ryuuichi tomaba un baño, Kotarou se puso a dibujar sobre un papel.

Cuando ya era hora de que se acostaran a dormir, Kotarou le mostró su dibujo ya terminado a su hermano.

—Mira, Mas-cha, hermano y Kota —dijo emocionado, entregándole el dibujo.

Ryuuichi miró con sorpresa como Kotarou había dibujado a los tres mencionados. Sintió algo extraño al verse dibujado al lado de ese héroe.

«De verdad me gustaría saber quién es», pensó.

En ese mismo momento, Inui estaba pensativo al igual que siempre, en su habitación. No podía borrar de su mente la sonrisa de agradecimiento que había recibido de Ryuuichi.

Se removió frustrado sobre su cama, pensando en qué era correcto hacer, sabía que si se confesaba a Ryuuichi sería rechazado, agregando que aún le dolía aceptar que se había enamorado de un chico, pero tenía claro que si quería dejar de sentirse así, debía ser sincero y confesarse.

Un nuevo día llegó, el cual pasó tranquilamente, hasta que las clases terminaron y Ryuuichi se fue la guardería.

Inui, tratando de pasar desapercibido, llegó a la guardería, buscando con la mirada a Ryuuichi. Al encontrarlo, sintió su corazón acelerarse.

—¿Qué haces aquí?, Ryuu no está vestido de mujer hoy —habló Usaida, apareciendo de la nada por detrás de él y haciéndolo gritar del susto.

Usaida e Inui entraron a la guardería, recibiendo una mirada de sorpresa por parte de Ryuuichi y los niños.

—Ryuu, tienes visita —dijo Usaida con una sonrisa traviesa.

Inui se sonrojó al escucharlo y lo miró con frustración.

—Senpai, ¿qué sucede? —preguntó Ryuuichi.

—¡Senpai! —exclamó Kotarou, contento de verlo.

Sintió mucha ternura al escuchar hablar a Kotarou, pero mantuvo la compostura y decidió hablar.

—Kashima, necesito hablar contigo.

—¿Qué quieres hablar?

—Es algo privado.

—¿Eh?

Ryuuichi miró hacia Usaida, quien los miraba atento y sonriente.

—Ve, Ryuuichi. Yo me quedaré con los niños.

—No nos demoraremos tanto —agregó Inui.

—Está bien —aceptó.

De esa manera, Inui y Ryuuichi salieron de la guardería, rumbo al patio trasero de la escuela, en un lugar donde no hubieran más personas.

—Kashima, yo…

—¿Qué sucede, senpai?

—Bueno, yo…

Ryuuichi lo miró confundido, no recordaba en qué momento se habían hecho más cercanos, de algún modo aún se sentía culpable por aquel incidente en el que Inui se había enamorado de su versión femenina, de una chica que no existía.

—Kashima, me…

—¿Um?

—Estoy ena…

—¿Ah?

—¡Sal conmigo!

Un silencio incómodo se apoderó de ambos, Inui se sonrojó por completo, a la vez que Ryuuichi se quedó pensativo, analizando lo escuchado.

«¿A qué "salir" se refiere?», pensó en shock.

—Kota también, salir. —Aquellas palabras eliminaron toda la tensión.

—¡¿Kotarou, por qué me seguiste?! —exclamó Ryuuichi, sorprendido al notar a su hermano al lado suyo.

Inui miró impactado a los hermanos Kashima, luego suspiró, botando toda su frustración.

—Senpai, lo siento, ¿qué quieres decir? —preguntó Ryuuichi.

—Vayamos a un parque de diversiones, yo los invito —respondió.

Los ojitos de Kotarou se iluminaron con lo escuchado, miró agradecido a Inui, quien le respondió con una sonrisa.

Ryuuichi los miró con sorpresa, sintiéndose confundido por no saber bien qué decir.

—Gracias, senpai, pero…

Kotarou lo miró apenado, tratando de evitar alguna respuesta negativa por parte de su hermano. Ryuuichi no pudo resistirse ante esa mirada, así que terminó suspirando.

—Está bien, senpai. Muchas gracias por invitarnos, ¿qué día?

Inui se quedó en silencio por unos segundos, no tenía planeado invitarlos a ninguna parte realmente, aquella invitación había salido en modo de rescate por su cobardía al no confesarse como correspondía.

—¿Este sábado pueden?

—Sí podemos.

Y así fue como en lugar de decirle sus sentimientos, terminó invitándolo a él y a su hermanito a un parque de diversiones.

Llegó el día sábado, donde los tres se reunieron. Inui había dormido muy poco por los nervios, a pesar de todo veía aquella salida como una cita con Ryuuichi.

Kotarou era el más contento, veía todos los juegos a su alrededor con mucha ilusión. Habían ido a un parque de diversiones con juegos aptos para niños pequeños, eran muy pocos los juegos que fuesen también para la diversión de los adolescentes.

Inui sentía algo extraño en el pecho, no podía evitar emocionarse al ver al pequeño Kotarou tan feliz, y su mente se volvía loca al ver a Ryuuichi sonreír por la felicidad de su hermanito.

—Mira, Kotarou, ¿quieres subirte a los caballitos? —preguntó Inui.

—¡Sí, senpai! —respondió, emocionado.

Ryuuichi observó atento aquello, la primera impresión que había tenido de Inui había sido una muy mala, incluso sabía que no se llevaba muy bien con los niños, pero verlo ser tan amable con Kotarou provocaba en él una sensación extraña. Fue una salida especial, la imagen que tenía de Inui mejoraba cada vez más.

Al momento de llegar a su casa, Ryuuichi llegó con una sensación rara en el pecho, pero también con mucha alegría y buenos recuerdos. Kotarou se quedó dormido de inmediato por el cansancio, teniendo una sonrisa en su rostro.

Inui llegó a su casa y se fue enseguida a su habitación, donde se tiró sobre su cama y llevó sus manos a su frente. Apretó los dientes y sus mejillas comenzaron poco a poco a enrojecerse.

—Debo decirle que me gusta —susurró—, no puedo seguir así.

Llegó el día lunes, era otro día tranquilo, llegó el receso del almuerzo, y Ryuuichi se fue a la guardería con Kamitani. Al llegar allá, Taka y Kirin estaban peleando.

—¡Yo le convidaré del mío! —exclamó Taka.

—¡No, yo lo haré! —recriminó Kirin.

—¡Yo soy el mejor amigo de Kotarou!

—¡Yo también soy su mejor amiga!

—Ya, ya, Taka, Kirin —trató de calmarlos Usaida—. Ya les dije que ambos pueden darle de su comida.

Ryuuichi se acercó a ellos para saber qué sucedía, miró la cara de decepción de Kotarou, teniendo en sus manos su caja de almuerzo vacía.

—¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó Ryuuichi.

—Kotarou botó por accidente su almuerzo, y Taka y Kirin quisieron convidarle del suyo a la misma vez —contó Usaida.

—Oh… —miró el rostro de pena de su hermanito, rápidamente pensó en qué hacer—. No te preocupes, Kotarou. Iré a comprarte algo para comer.

Kotarou lo miró con un brillo en sus ojos, Ryuuichi sonrió con diversión y miró a los dos niños que habían estado peleando.

—Kirin, Taka, muchas gracias por ofrecer de sus almuerzos a Kotarou, pero no se preocupen, ahora mismo iré a comprarle algo que lo sustituya. Por favor, hagan las paces.

Los dos niños asintieron con sus cabezas, sonriendo animadamente. Se dieron la mano y se fueron a jugar juntos.

Ryuuichi se acercó a Kotarou y lo tomó en sus brazos.

—Volvemos enseguida.

De esa manera, Ryuuichi y Kotarou salieron de la guardería, rumbo al casino de la escuela, donde había una tienda.

Al llegar allá, Ryuuichi compró un pan y otras cosas para que Kotarou comiera, sabía que un solo día que comiera algo que no correspondía no podía hacerle mal al niño. Mientras hacía la fila para pagar, vio a varios estudiantes de segundo año pasar por ahí cerca.

«¿No estará Inui-senpai entre todos ellos?», pensó.

Las mejillas de Ryuuichi se pusieron muy rojas, cuando se percató de lo que estaba pensando. No sabía en qué momento, aquel muchacho se encontraba más de lo debido en su cabeza.

Ryuuichi compró lo que quería y junto a Kotarou llegaron al patio de la escuela, caminando de regreso a la guardería. Su mente comenzó a atormentarlo, sin notar el momento que su hermano soltó su mano.

Kotarou había visto una mariposa pasar volando a su lado, de inmediato se quedó embobado con ella y comenzó a perseguirla, dejando solo a su hermano.

Ryuuichi salió de las nubes demasiado tarde, Kotarou ya no se encontraba cerca de él. Se sintió un completo idiota por pasar nuevamente por lo mismo y haber perdido de vista a su hermanito.

—¡Kotarou! —exclamó y comenzó a buscarlo.

Inui caminaba solitario por el patio, tratando de despejar su mente, y pensando en una buena manera de poder confesar sus sentimientos, cuando vio a un pequeño niño correr tras un insecto.

«¿Ese es Kotarou?», pensó, sorprendido.

De repente, notó cómo el niño tropezó con algo del suelo, de inmediato se puso una bolsa de papel en la cabeza y corrió en su rescate.

Ryuuichi, quien había alcanzado a llegar y ver como Kotarou había estado a punto de caer, quedó paralizado al ser testigo de cómo Inui, quien estaba cerca, se había puesto esa bolsa y había salvado a su hermano.

Se ocultó de ellos con rapidez, completamente sorprendido, había sido una reacción por inercia. Jamás se había imaginado que aquel héroe que siempre llegaba a ayudar a Kotarou, no era nadie más que Inui.

—¡Eso fue peligroso! —exclamó Inui, tomándolo en brazos y regañando a Kotarou.

—¡Mas-cha! —exclamó, emocionado.

Inui suspiró frustrado, acomodó a Kotarou parándolo en el piso y se agachó a su altura.

—¿Dónde está tu hermano?

Kotarou comenzó a mirar hacia todos lados, rápidamente una expresión de trauma se apoderó de él.

—Cómo sea, te llevaré con él, pero no vuelvas a separarte de su lado.

—Kota lo promete.

Ryuuichi comenzó a sentirse extraño observando esa escena, su corazón comenzó a latir con locura. Tomó aire y lo botó, mantuvo la compostura y salió de su escondite, fingiendo que había llegado recién.

—¡Kotarou!, ¿por qué te separaste de mí? —exclamó y corrió hacia ellos.

Inui pegó un salto al escucharlo hablar, su corazón enloqueció y su rostro bajo la bolsa estaba completamente rojo.

«Él ya llegó, debo actuar normal», pensó.

Pero nada normal le salió a Inui, y en el momento que llegó a Ryuuichi, se marchó corriendo sin decir nada, dejando a los hermanos Kashima solos y confundidos.

«¿Senpai?», pensó Ryuuichi al verlo desaparecer en la lejanía.

Kotarou se abrazó a la pierna de su hermano.

—Lo siento.

Ryuuichi lo miró con sorpresa y una bonita sonrisa se formó en su rostro. Le acarició el cabello y lo miró con comprensión.

—No es tu culpa, yo no debí soltarte ni perderte de vista.

Tomó en brazos a su pequeño hermano y lo abrazó. De esa manera se fueron hacia la guardería.

La tarde pasó sin novedades, la noche llegó y Ryuuichi junto a Kotarou ya se encontraban en la mansión.

La imagen de Inui poniéndose la bolsa de papel en la cabeza y yendo a ayudar a Kotarou, no dejaba de aparecer en la mente de Ryuuichi. Estaba impresionado, y a la vez conmovido, una rara mezcla de emociones se estaba juntando en su pecho.

La semana pasó así, Ryuuichi cada vez que se encontraba en la escuela con Inui, no podía evitar ponerse nervioso, su cuerpo tiritaba y ponía demasiada atención en las reacciones de él.

Inui, quien aún pensaba en un plan de cómo confesar sus sentimientos, los encuentros con Ryuuichi lo tomaban desprevenido. Su rostro se ponía igual de rojo que su cabello, su corazón latía con desespero y sus manos empezaban a sudar.

No fueron más que encuentros cortos en los pasillos, pero ambos quedaban con una peculiar mezcla de sentimientos en el pecho.

Ryuuichi no entendía qué sucedía, así que se armó de valor para conversar sobre ello con la directora Morinomiya Yoko.

—¿Así que te sientes raro cada vez que te encuentras con ese muchacho? —resumió ella.

—Sí, es extraño, antes él no era mucho de mi agrado, pero últimamente ha cambiado mucho mi opinión acerca de él —contestó Ryuuichi.

Yoko suspiró, ya había escuchado toda la historia, y sólo una cosa le había quedado clara.

—Ryuuichi, ¿tú eres un poco idiota con los temas del amor, verdad?

—¡¿Ah?! —exclamó, sorprendido por esas palabras.

—Te gusta ese muchacho, por eso te sientes así.

Ryuuichi se sonrojó y la miró impactado, Yoko se sintió un poco incómoda, el joven de verdad era muy torpe.

—Nunca me ha gustado alguna chica, pero tampoco me ha gustado algún chico.

—Siempre hay una primera vez, estás en esa edad.

—Pero, no puede gustarme él…

Yoko lo miró frustrada, luego suspiró.

—Lo que sea que decidas, ten cuidado de no hacerle daño.

Ryuuichi asintió, aún con las mejillas enrojecidas y una expresión de confusión total.

En ese mismo instante, pero en otro lugar, Inui se encontraba pensativo, tirado en su cama y observando una fotografía. El día que había salido al parque de diversiones con Ryuuichi y Kotarou, los tres habían entrado a una cabina fotográfica.

Miró la foto donde aparecían los tres, los hermanos Kashima salían con una sonrisa muy bella y animada, mientras que él salía con una sonrisa torcida debido a su nerviosismo de haber estado en un lugar tan cerrado junto a Ryuuichi.

Inui suspiró, guardó la fotografía en el cajón de un velador que estaba al lado de su cama, y se decidió a dormir. Iba a declararse sí o sí, no seguiría huyendo más.

Un nuevo día llegó, Ryuuichi y Kotarou llegaron muy temprano en la mañana a la guardería. Usaida y los demás niños aún no llegaban.

—Aún es muy temprano, ¿quieres que te lea algo, Kotarou?

El niño asintió, rápidamente fue en busca de un libro.

Ryuuichi se sentó en el suelo y acomodó a su hermano entre sus piernas para poder leerle el libro.

En los pasillos caminaba un determinado Inui, rumbo a la guardería a investigar si el joven que hacía latir tanto su corazón ya había llegado.

Al llegar allá y observar con cuidado, su estómago se revolvió con mariposas, la tierna imagen de Ryuuichi leyendo un libro a Kotarou provocó que su actitud confiada se fuera lejos. A pesar de eso, respiró hondo y mantuvo la compostura, decidido abrió la puerta y entró a la guardería.

Ryuuichi y Kotarou lo miraron con sorpresa, el rostro del hermano mayor se puso rojo y tiritante, a la vez que en el del menor se formó una expresión de alegría.

—Kashima, Kotarou, buenos días —saludó Inui.

—Senpai, buenos días —contestó Ryuuichi.

—¡Senpai! —exclamó el niño.

—Lamento interrumpirlos, pero necesito hablar contigo, Kashima.

El mencionado se sobresaltó, mirándolo confundido, Inui se acercó lentamente a ellos.

—¿Podemos hablar aquí, senpai? Aún falta que lleguen los demás.

—Sí.

Inui se sentó frente a ellos, al estar más cerca de Ryuuichi, no podía evitar sentirse nervioso, sus manos tiritaban y la valentía que lo había ayudado a venir comenzaba a esfumarse.

—¿De qué quieres hablar, senpai?

Escucharlo hablar empeoraba sus nervios, temía terminar de la misma manera, huir sin decirle nada y continuar alargando aquella incertidumbre que sentía.

—Voy a ser sincero, Kashima.

—Adelante… —comentó confundido.

—Me gustas.

—¿Eh?

Inui tomó aire rápidamente para poder seguir hablando.

—Aunque seas un chico me gustas, necesitaba decírtelo, de verdad me gustas.

—Senpai…

Ryuuichi se quedó en shock, no sabía qué contestar, pero las palabras de Yoko venían a su mente, provocando más nerviosismo en él. Kotarou escuchaba atento y en silencio lo que Inui le decía a su hermano.

—No tienes que responderme, Kashima. Lamento mucho si esto te incomoda, pero quiero que lo sepas… —La puerta comenzó a ser abierta—. ¡Me enamoré de ti!

El ruido de la puerta siendo abierta los alarmó a los dos. Ambos miraron a Usaida, quien había entrado en el momento menos indicado.

—Oh… —Fue lo único que logró decir al darse cuenta de la situación, había escuchado lo último dicho por el adolescente mayor.

Inui, con el rostro enrojecido, se paró del piso y salió huyendo de la guardería, sin darle tiempo de reaccionar a los demás.

—¡Senpai!

Ryuuichi se levantó del piso, tomó en brazos a Kotarou y se lo entregó a Usaida.

—Buenos días, Usaida. Por favor cuida de Kotarou, vuelvo enseguida.

Usaida se quedó solo en la guardería, con el niño en los brazos.

—Buenos días… —Logró decir, pero el adolescente ya se había ido. Una risita salió de sus labios y Kotarou lo miró con curiosidad—. Esta juventud —susurró.

—¿Ugh? —dijo Kotarou, muy confundido.

Ryuuichi corría por los pasillos, rumbo al patio del colegio, al llegar allá, alcanzó a Inui y lo tomó del brazo.

—¡Espérate, senpai! Aún no terminamos de hablar.

—¡Kashima!

Inui estaba totalmente enrojecido y con los ojos llorosos, se sentía avergonzado y muy estúpido, pero no pudo evitar sorprenderse con la llegada de Ryuuichi.

—Lamento que nos interrumpieran, senpai. No pensé que Usaida llegaría tan temprano.

—No es tu culpa, no te preocupes.

—Sobre lo que me dijiste —su rostro se enrojeció—, tú también me gustas.

Inui lo miró shockeado y retrocedió unos pasos, Ryuuichi lo miró confundido.

—No tienes que mentir, Kashima. No quiero que sientas lástima por mí.

—¡No estoy mintiendo!

—Es imposible que yo te guste.

—¿Ah? —lo miró irritado—, ¿y tú qué sabes?, ¡me gustas, senpai!

Inui se quedó paralizado, tratando de analizar lo escuchado. Ryuuichi suspiró, sus mejillas seguían sonrojadas, pero pudo mantenerse un poco más calmado para poder seguir hablando.

—La primera impresión que tuve de ti fue desagradable, eres un enamoradizo, un idiota que pensó que yo era mujer sólo por llevar puesta una peluca, no te llevas muy bien con los niños y puedes llegar a ser muy detestable… —Inui lo miraba deprimido ante aquellas palabras, Ryuuichi continuó en lo suyo—. Pero eres amable con Kotarou y te preocupas por él, conmigo también lo eres, cuando supiste que esa chica que te gustaba tanto era yo, no te distanciaste de mí y me disculpaste. Con el pasar del tiempo mi opinión sobre ti fue cambiando y no sé en qué momento comenzaste a gustarme.

—No eres tan tierno como pareces, sé que puedes llegar a molestarte fácilmente, admiro lo bien que te llevas con los niños y lo bien que estás criando a tu hermano, será un gran chico cuando crezca. Eres demasiado amable, humilde y valiente, cuando comencé a ver todo eso en ti, olvidándome si eras un chico o una chica, comprendí que me había enamorado de ti.

Ryuuichi se sobresaltó, sintiéndose realmente nervioso y sin saber qué más hacer. Inui lo miraba sonrojado, con lentitud comenzó a mover su mano hacia la de él, tomándola.

—¿De verdad soy correspondido? —preguntó Inui.

Aquella pregunta lo estremeció, pero la comprendía, el muchacho frente a él era un pobre desafortunado en el amor que por primera vez en su vida, la persona que quería también lo quería a él. Una tierna sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Ryuuichi.

—Sí, de verdad me gustas mucho, senpai.

Sin poderlo evitar, Inui abrazó con todas sus fuerzas a Ryuuichi, sorprendiéndolo en el acto.

Ryuuichi suspiró, atinando a sólo levantar sus manos y llevarlas a su rojo cabello para acariciarlo. Se quedaron así por un rato.

Inui comenzó a separarse del abrazo lentamente, mirando a Ryuuichi a los ojos y quedándose quieto frente a él. Ambos conectaron miradas, acercando sus rostros el uno con el otro, mientras sus mejillas comenzaban a teñirse de rojo, unieron sus labios en un beso, un beso inquieto sin experiencia y corto.

Terminaron el beso y se miraron sonrientes, el corazón les latía con locura y las mariposas en el estómago no se calmaban con nada.

—Senpai, debo volver a la guardería.

—¿Puedo acompañarte?

—Por supuesto.

Comenzaron a caminar hacia la guardería con lentitud, mientras se miraban mutuamente con dulzura. Al llegar allá, Usaida los miró sonriente, haciéndolos sonrojar.

—Lo siento, Kotarou. Te quité a tu hermano por mucho tiempo —se disculpó Inui, acariciándole el cabello.

—Ugh —asintió, dejándose acariciar.

Ryuuichi sonrió al verlos, sintiendo una sensación cálida en su pecho.

El momento de ir a clases llegó, Inui y Ryuuichi se despidieron y acordaron verse en la tarde.

En los recesos Usaida llenó de preguntas a Ryuuichi, quien terminó contándole todo.

—No sabía que te gustaba ese chico, esto sí que es inesperado —comentó Usaida.

—Me costó mucho reconocerlo —respondió Ryuuichi, sonrojado.

—Sólo me queda felicitarlos, me alegro mucho por ese idiota.

—¿Tú sabías que yo le gustaba?

—Era obvio, Ryuu —soltó una risita—, no tienes idea de lo popular que eres.

—¿Eh?

Usaida suspiró y continuó riendo, Ryuuichi era un caso perdido, pero al menos podía corresponderle a uno de sus muchos admiradores.

Las clases ya habían terminado y cada alumno estaba en sus actividades de su correspondiente club. Usaida y Ryuuichi sacaron a los niños a dar un paseo por el patio del colegio.

—¡Niños, no corran, no se alejen! —exclamó Ryuuichi, siendo ignorado.

Kotarou, quien sí reaccionó a las palabras de su hermano, detuvo el paso en un mal momento, tropezando con una piedra y saliendo volando directo al piso. Estuvo a punto de tocar el duro suelo, cuando unas manos lo detuvieron.

—Eso estuvo muy cerca —murmuró el héroe.

Inui, con la bolsa de papel en su cabeza, había llegado justo a tiempo a salvar a Kotarou.

—Mas-cha —lo nombró el niño con sus ojitos iluminados.

Ryuuichi corrió hacia ellos, muy preocupado por su hermano.

—¡Kotarou!

Inui sonrió tras el papel, esos hermanos no tenían remedio, aun así los quería demasiado a los dos.

—Gracias, Mas-cha —dijo Kotarou.

Ryuuichi sonrió al escucharlo y miró detenidamente al héroe, quien al sentir su mirada en él, comenzó a ponerse muy nervioso.

—Muchas gracias, senpai.

—¡¿Eh?!

El rostro de Inui se deformó y volvió rojo, Ryuuichi soltó una risita y se acercó a él, dándole un beso en la frente sobre la máscara.

Al llegar la tarde, Inui y Ryuuichi se reunieron para irse juntos a casa, el mayor aún no superaba aquella situación, no se esperaba que Ryuuichi supiera que él era ese héroe enmascarado, por esa razón su rostro estaba igual de rojo que su cabello.

Ryuuichi, quien tenía sus mejillas muy rojas, tomó de la mano a Inui, provocando que él lo mirara en shock. Kotarou los miraba confundido, pero tranquilo y en silencio, mientras era tomado con un brazo por su hermano.

—Senpai, ¿a partir de ahora somos novios, no?

Inui se sobresaltó, pero con rapidez asintió una y otra vez. Ryuuichi sonrió, su hermanito también.

—Entonces no sueltes mi mano.

—No lo haré.

—Hermano, senpai, ¿novios? —preguntó Kotarou, provocando que Inui se pusiera más nervioso.

—Así es, Kotarou —respondió Ryuuichi.

Kotarou sonrió emocionado, Inui lo miró con sorpresa y sonrió, acercándose a él.

—Cuidaré de ti y de tu hermano, te lo prometo —dijo y dio un beso en la frente del niño.

Ryuuichi los miró con sorpresa, Kotarou demostraba tenerle mucho cariño a Inui.

Inui miró con una sonrisa a Ryuuichi, se acercó a él con lentitud, dándole también un beso en la frente.

Ryuuichi sonrió y lo miró con cariño y mucha alegría. Inui se sentía muy feliz, era correspondido y podía estar al lado de quien se había enamorado.

Los dos se tomaron de la mano y comenzaron a caminar rumbo a sus respectivos hogares, aprovechando de estar juntos durante el camino que tenían en común, antes de separarse y tener que esperarse ver hasta el día siguiente.

Una nueva relación entre ellos había comenzado, la cual estaría llena de nuevas experiencias y mucho amor.

* * *

¡Hola! este one-shot lo tengo también publicado en Wattpad, desde hace un tiempo.

Espero que haya sido de su agrado.

¡Muchas gracias por leer!


End file.
